SasuSaku & NaruHina Oneshot: Opposites Attract
by EmoMetalMusicLuvr16
Summary: Don't read it. It sucks. Attempting to fix.


**B: **HEYA! Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen, Dudes and Babes to my first... SASUSAKU AND NARUHINA ONESHOT!CHA!

Saku: YAY! YOUR FIRST ONESHOT! :D

**B:** IKR! (I know right!)

Sasu: Yeah, yeah. Woo-Hoo.

Naru: COME ON TEME! THIS AWESOME! HER FIRST ONESHOT! BELIEVE IT!

Hina: I a-agree.

**B:** THX GUYS! Except you chicken emo ass teme! *high fives the others*

Saku; Hina, Naru: *high fives back*

Sasu: Tch. Whatever.

**B**+Naru: Yikes. Someone's grouchy. SAKURA! YOU'RE UP!

Saku: Please don't be grouchy Sasu-kun. *flutters eye lashes with a puppy dog face to boot! XD*

Sasu: 'Don't look at the face. Don't look at the face! AWW! I LOOKED AT THE FACE!' F-fine.

Saku: YAY!

**B**+Naru: One word. WHIPPED! XD *starts ROFLing*

Saku: *glares*

**B+**Naru: We'll stop now.

Saku: Good.

Sasu: Thx Sak.

Saku: No prob.

**B:** We should probably move on. Hina-chan! Please do the disclaimer!

Hina: Bridget-chan does **NOT** own Naruto. If she did Itachi would have turned out gay and looking like a chibi.

Sasu: HA!

**B:** OCC moment?

Sasu: Yup.

**B: **YOSH! ONWARD TO THE STORY! (P.S. There will be POVs in this one.)

* * *

><p><strong>3Normal POV3 <strong>

"You want to do what?" the raven haired heart throb asked his pinked haired teammate and secret lover. (**B:** If you don't know who it is I pity your poor soul. XD)

"I want to get Naruto and Hina-chan together!" the pink hair girl replied happily. (**B: **Once again, pity your soul. Oh and this is when Chicken-ass is back.)

Why?"

"Because they belong together!"

"How? They're polar opposites?"

"Sasuke-kun! Haven't you ever heard of the expression 'Opposites attract' and besides you and I both know that Hinata-chan loves Naruto, but he's just too dense to notice!"

"Ok, but why should I help?"

"Because Naruto is your best friend?" Sakura said more like a question then a statement.

"No." he stated smirking

"Because he will be happy?"

"No."

"Because he'll leave you alone?"

"Good, but still no."

'Fine you want to play it that way!' she thought. _*CHA! LET'S DO THE FACE!* _'I was planning to.'

"Pwease Sasuke-kun." She said pouting with a puppy dog face.

Sasuke twitched.

'Damnit. Why the pout? She knows I can't say no to that adorable face! DX'

"Fine. I'll help."

"YAY!" Sakura said jumping up.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile at her childish reaction. Of course Sakura was too excited to notice. *sweatdrop*

Alright so this is what we'll do. There's this romantic place at the park where there is a pond and you can see the fireflies and they look like lil fireworks. IT'S SO KAWAII!XD So we're gonna takes them there. I'll go get Hina-chan and you can get Naruto and we'll txt each other to let the other one know we got'em. Kk?"

She said that in one breath and breathed heavily.

"Alright." Sasuke said smoothly.

"OK! BYE SASUKE-KUN!" she then ran off to look for Hini-chan.

While Sasuke just went straight to the ramen stand. XD

* * *

><p><strong>To Sakura! *Points finger toward the sky!*<strong>

***~Sakura's POV~* **

I looked everywhere in the village and I still can't find Hina-chan!

'WHERE THE HELL IS SHE! DX'

_*IK! THIS IS GETTING ANNOYING AS FUC-oh look there is Tenny-chan. Let's ask her.*_

'Ok.'

"HEY TENNY-CHAN!" I yelled.

"Hey Saki-chan!" She said as I came up to her then taking me in a bear hug, which whom I hugged back.

"Hey Saki-chan. Why do you look like you just ran 100 miles?" She asked as she let me go getting a closer look at me.

"Because I've been running around this whole stinking village looking for Hina-chan for the past hour! D:"

"Why? She's at her house."

*crickets*

*Facepalm* Tenten sweatdropped. I can't believe I forgot to look at her house.

"Thanks Tenny-chan. I gotta go. BYE!" I said running towards The Hyuuga's residence.

"BYE SAKI-CHAN AND GOOD LUCK!"

"THANKS OH AND TELLS THE REST OF THE GANG ABOUT THE NEW COUPLE!"I yelled

"OK!"

And with that I left.

* * *

><p><strong>~TIME SKIP TO THE HYUUGA'S!~<strong>

I walked up to the door and knocked.

No answer.

I knocked again louder this time and the door started to open to reveal...

Neji Hyuuga. DX

"Sakura-sama." (Yes people, he calls her Sama cause of the fact she has inhuman strength that could kick his ass! XD)

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to get Hina-chan. I want her to come help me with something."

"I'm sorry Sakura-sama, but lord Hiashi said no one can see her after 9."

(**B: **Oh shit. He's gonna get it. o.0)

I twitch.

"Ohhh is that so..."

"I DID **NOT** RUN AROUND THIS WHOLE *BEEPING* VILLAGE JUST TO HEAR 'NO' HYUUGA!

NOW LET ME IN DAMNIT!" I said getting ready to start cursing like a sailor.

Well, what do you expect? I'm tired, cranky, and I'm PMSing. You should know not to deny me **ANYTHING** if you want to live.

"Y-yes S-sakura-Sama." Neji said scared out of his *BEEPING* mind.

He then let me in and I went upstairs and went into Hina-chan's room.

"H-hi S-saki-chan. W-wha-"

I cut her off by dragging her out of her room and house and taking her to the park just saying "You'll see." And then I texted Sasuke-kun to tell him I got her.

* * *

><p><strong>%TO SASUKE!% <strong>

**!Sasuke's POV! **

I'm coming up to the ramen stand and I can hear the dobe slurping down his ramen from here. He really is a dobe.

"HEY TEME!" the dobe said while I entered the ramen stand.

"Hey dobe." I replied.

"Soooo...what brings you here?"

"I need you to come with me to the park."

"You don't mean like a...DATE? I KNEW IT! YOU ARE GAY!"

"WTF! HELL NO! AND I'M **NOT** GAY!" I screamed.

"Ok. Let's go!" he said as he paid for his ramen.

We then left and I told Sakura I got him.

* * *

><p><strong>!TO THE PARK! XD<strong>

**3Normal POV3**

When they arrived at the park Sasuke and Sakura told Naruto and Hinata to go sit in front of lake. But go at different times. Hinata sat first then about 15 minutes later Naruto came and he saw Hinata.

* * *

><p><strong>+TO SASUSAKU IN THE BUSHES!-<strong>

"I swear to kami, if they don't get together I'm kicking their asses!" Sakura said whispering still a lil pissed about the whole running around the village thing.

"Are you ok? You seemed pissed." Sasuke asked a lil afraid of the cherry blossom. But can you blame him? He's seen her angry before and lets say the guy she took it out on went to the hospital for 3 WHOLE FREAKIN MONTHS!

"I'll be fine. It's kind of a long story. I'll tell you later. And don't worry, if I was gonna take my anger out on someone it wouldn't be you." Sakura said/whispered "I can never hurt you." She said lower than a whisper blushing trying not to let Sasuke hear it, but he heard it and blushed a lil like Sakura did.

"O-oh. G-good to know." And stuttered apparently! XD

* * *

><p><strong>3 BACK TO NARUHINA!3<strong>

**~Hinata's POV~**

After Saki-chan practically dragged me to the park, over by the lake, she told me to go sit under the huge, ancient oak tree that was closest to the water.

Then, after I sat down, about 15mins later, I saw Naruto-kun, the love of my life, coming over here.

'Oh for kami's sake! Why is he coming over here?'

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto-kun asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Umm...H-hello N-Naruto-K-kun. I-i'm h-here because S-saki-chan asked m-me to sit here." I blushed.

"Funny. Sasuke-teme told me the same thing. I wonder why the wanted us to come here and sit under the tree where people make-out?"

It then hit me.

WE'RE BEING SET UP!

Awwww man! Why didn't I see it coming? Best act like I don't know, or I'll never get my chance to tell him how I feel. (Wow her feelings about the situation sure changed fast! XD)

* * *

><p><strong>#Naruto's POV#<strong>

When we got to the park, teme told me to wait 15mins before going over the tree. I decided not to ask why, figuring it would get me a death glare and/or a hit on the head. (**B:** Wow. That's OOC. O.O HE'S ACTING SMART!) I waited 15 and then I walked over there. I saw Hinata-chan sitting there. (**B: **ALRIGHT YOU ALREADY KNOW WHAT THEY SAID! AND IM TO LAZY TO PUT IT AGAIN! DX BECAUSE IT'S A DRAG! Hehehe. Shikamaru. Hehehe.)

"Umm...N-naruto-kun. Why don't you sit down?" She asked me.

"OK!"

We sat there for a while thing we saw the fireflies come. They we're over the lake making shine. I looked over to Hinata and I saw the lights reflecting in her eyes. She looked so beautiful. The truth be told, after a couple of months, when we tried to save Sasuke from the pedophile known as Orochimaru, I started liking Hinata and started loving Sakura as a sister. It's because I knew Sakura wasn't gonna stop loving Sasuke and him being my best friend, I knew he loved her to. I figured it out when he told ME to save her during the battle with Gaara at the chuunin exams. I couldn't help it. I called her name and as she turned around I connected our lips together. I saw her eyes go wide b4 closing them kissing back.

We pulled away and I heard her mumbled an "I love you."

I smiled my foxy grin and said "I love you, too. BELIEVE IT!" (**B:** Of course XD)

* * *

><p><strong>+BACK TO SASUSAKU! XD-<strong>

**!Sasuke's POV!**

We saw them kiss. I turned over to Sakura and saw her smiling like an idiot. It was adorable. She then said something that made me realized something important.

"I knew it! Opposites really do attract!" =^.^=

That made me think. Not only are the dobe and Hinata opposites, but so are me and Sakura. I smirked. Yes I did like her for a long time and now I have a reason to tell her.

"Hey Sakura."

"Yeah?"

"If that's true about the opposite thing, you do realize me and you are complete opposites, too, right?" My smirked increased when I saw her blush.

"Umm...uh...ummm."

"I'll take that as a yes." I said leaning in claiming her lips in mine.

I heard her moan a lil before she closed her eyes kissing back. When we broke apart for air, I looked in her eyes deeply and brought her in my arms stoking her hair.

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked.

"I love you, Sakura."

I could tell her eyes started watering as she hugged me hard and whispered an "I love you, too."

We then kissed again.

THE END!

* * *

><p><strong>B:<strong> AND THERE WE HAVE IT! HOPED YOU ENJOYED!

Naru: HEY! I JUST NOTICED SOMETHING!

**B**+Saku+Sasu+Hina: And what's that?

Naru: HINATA-CHAN DIDN'T STUTTER WHEN SHE DID THE DISCLAIMER! AND I WANNA KNOW HOW THAT CAN BE!

**B: **Ummm, maybe because I didn't type her to.

Naru: OHHH.

Sasu+Saku+Hina: *sweatdrop*

**B: **ANYWAY! TAH-TAH FOR NOW!


End file.
